There are a number of reasons why it is important for a brake disk (also sometimes referred to as a brake rotor) to be wear and corrosion resistant while at the same time looking aesthetically pleasing. First, the ability of the brake disk to resist wear leads to a longer service life. A longer service life translates into reduced maintenance and the associated maintenance costs. Additionally, the ability of the brake disk to resist corrosion adds to the life and the overall appearance of the brake disk. Another consideration for brake disks used on motorcycles (or wherever the brake disk is exposed to general view), is the appearance of the brake disk.
During braking, hydraulic or mechanical energy is used to press the vehicle's brake pads against the rotating brake disk. The friction resulting from the moving contact between brake pad and brake disk slows the rotation of the brake disc and decreases the speed of the vehicle. This frictional contact generates heat and causes the contact surfaces on the brake pad and brake disk to wear unevenly. Excessive wear can cause the brake disk to become thin and weak. In some cases, the thinning of the brake disk becomes so severe that the brake disk is no longer able to support the stresses and heat generated during braking. The result is typically a warped brake disk that can cause undesirable brake chattering.
A final factor that must be considered when designing brake rotors is aesthetics. Modern motorcycles have rather large diameter brake disks that are plainly visible, especially the front disk. Because of this visibility, the color and surface appearance of a brake disk can add to or detract from the overall look of the motorcycle. These considerations can affect a purchaser's decision when buying a new motorcycle and when retrofitting a motorcycle with a new brake system.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide cast iron, carbon steel, stainless steel, and light weight ceramic composite brake disks that are coated with a material that is wear and corrosion resistant.